The Diary Of The Tsuki Hime
by Hikari Schezar
Summary: This fic involves Usagi getting a diary on her 18th birthday. She writes about everything that happens in her life! A Seiya/Usagi fic!
1. A birthday, a nightmare,Haruka is my her...

July 1st  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Hello! My name is Tsukino Usagi and I have just turned 18 years old. I received this diary from my friend Ami-chan. It has a cute bunny on the front, and best of all a lock so certain people who shall remain nameless (MINAKO) people can't try and peek. Arigatou Ami-chan! I really need a place I can record my thoughts. These past years have really changed me! But I guess it was a good change! I am much less silly and clumsy now! I even share an apartment with one of my best friends, Minako-chan! We go to the same college and I am now a much better student than I was! Really I am! We have lots of fun! I decorated my very own room! Minako has many posters of the Three Lights in hers, but they are mostly of Yaten! She has a crush on him, a really big crush! She really misses him, and I know how she feels! I miss someone to…It's not that stupid Mamoru Baka though! I still can't believe he dumped me! He cheated on me with some girl from his college! Well I really don't care! She can have him! Setsuna-san told me that Chibi-Usa can still be born and I am very grateful for that because I really do love my daughter! Even if we were in love once I know now that destiny is not set in stone! We are not Serenity and Endymion anymore, there is no reason we have to live their lives. Well I have to go to sleep now! Big test in Japanese History tomorrow! Until later.  
  
Tsukino Usagi ^_^  
  
  
  
July 3rd  
  
You know when you were little and you used to dream about being a Princess? Well I really am one! I was once Princess Serenity the princess of the Moon kingdom. I was reborn here, 1000 years into the future. I lived in a time called the silver millennium. The planets all lived together in peace and my mother, Queen Serenity, was the Queen of the Moon. I am writing very late at night now because a nightmare woke me up again. I was seeing the destruction of my kingdom. It terrifies me, all of that destruction and chaos. I could see it as if it was real, all the destruction, the death… I can see it all so vividly. I can see the evil Queen Beryl, her generals destroying everything I love! I can see my mother's last moments, using the crystal to save us all and then…. Her death…I just can't take it! I screamed so loudly that I woke up Minako, but Luna and Artemis stayed asleep. Minako came to see what was wrong. She was very concerned about me and said "Usagi, I know that all this is painful for you, and I hate seeing you like this, but someday you will remember the good times on the Moon to. Don't worry" She smiled and hugged me " We will always be here for you Princess." " t thank you Venus. I'm glad to have a friend as wonderful as you," I said. Minako smiled and went back to her room to go to sleep. I hope she is right. I want to remember the happy times to. Oh mother I miss you so much. If only we could all be together again….  
  
Tsukino Usagi  
  
  
  
July 4th  
  
Well I am feeling much better now! All of the girls and I went to the beach! I had so much fun! Mako-chan packed lots of yummy food..Mmmmmmmmmm I love her cooking! Ami-chan and Michiru-san had a race and they tied again! They are both very good swimmers. I wish I was that good! Michiru offered to teach me to swim better so maybe I can be as good as them someday! Minako-chan kept on chasing after kawaii boys, so did Mako-chan but she kept saying they all looked just like her old boyfriend… All the girls used to be part of my court on the moon. They were all Princesses of the planets. Minako was the Princess of Venus and leader of the Inner Senshi. Makoto was the Princess of Jupiter. Ami was the Princess of Mercury.Rei was the Princess of Mars. They were my four guardians; they protected me with their lives and still do! Also there were the Princes of the Outer Planets. Michiru was the Princess of Neptune. Haruka was the Princess of Uranus. Hotaru was the Princess of Saturn. Setsuna was, and still is, the Guardian of time, and was also the Princess of Pluto. They protected the outside of the solar system from invaders! They are my very best friends in the world. I love them all! Well back to the beach. Later on during the afternoon, we all stopped to eat. Rei-chan tried to light a fire, but she ended up lighting Setsuna-san's towel on fire! Hotaru-chan threw some sand on it so she was fine! We all roasted marshmallows and hot-dogs! We also had some great cake and some delicious sandwiches Mako-chan made! Just as we were going to leave, Mako-chan picked me up and nearly threw me in the water! But Haruka-san saved me. My Hero! Then she dumped Mako-chan in the water! Haha it was so funny. Well I better go! Minako and I are going to watch the new Sailor V movie!  
  
Tsukino Usagi ^_^  
  
  
  
July 6th  
  
I had the same nightmare again. I just keeps getting worse. Maybe it is a sign that something is going to happen. To cheer me up Minako-chan suggested that we go and have a girl's night out! Minako, Rei, Naru and I went out to sing karaoke! Mako-chan and Ami-chan couldn't come. I sang one of my very favourite songs! Naru-chan said I was amazing! This is the song I sang! I think it fits me perfectly! It is called PRINCESS MOON  
  
Revolving, revolving,  
  
Lunar merry-go-round,  
  
Dancing in her cool pearl dress,  
  
Anytime at all, she'll be watching.  
  
Moon, moon princess.  
  
In the day, a flower's fragrance;  
  
In the night, a star's twinkle.  
  
There lies a world nobody knows.  
  
Making steps with her white shoes,  
  
Crossing the white Moon Bridge,  
  
Dreaming of a sweet kiss,  
  
The royal princess is living there.  
  
Offer the moon a prayer,  
  
And she will surely bring you happiness.  
  
Revolving, revolving,  
  
Lunar merry-go-round,  
  
Dancing in her cool glass dress,  
  
Anytime at all, she'll be watching.  
  
Moon, moon princess.  
  
In the day, passion's fragrance;  
  
In the night, true love's twinkle.  
  
There lies a world nobody knows.  
  
Weaving the dusk,  
  
Slowly, arms turning,  
  
Stopping time with her sweet kiss,  
  
The royal princess is living there.  
  
Offer the moon a prayer,  
  
And she will surely let you meet someone.  
  
Revolving, revolving,  
  
Dancing in sweet lace,  
  
Ringing the white moon bell,  
  
All by herself,  
  
For the man she will give her love to  
  
Waiting, waiting, waiting still,  
  
Moon, moon princess.  
  
Isn't that a beautiful song? It makes me cry sometimes, because it makes me remember my past life, but someday my kingdom will live again! I know it will! Well after I sang, Minako-chan went up and sang a really cool song! While she sang there were lots of boys whistling and clapping for her! Here is her song! It REALLY fits her personality! Ironically, the name of the song is "Venus".  
  
Goddess on the mountain top  
  
Burning like a silver flame  
  
The summit of beauty and love  
  
And Venus was her name  
  
She's got it  
  
Yeah, baby, she's got it  
  
I'm your Venus, I'm your fire  
  
At your desire  
  
Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire  
  
At your desire  
  
Her weapons were her crystal eyes  
  
Making every man a man  
  
Black as the dark night she was  
  
Got what no-one else had  
  
Wa!  
  
She's got it  
  
Yeah, baby, she's got it  
  
I'm your Venus, I'm your fire  
  
At your desire  
  
Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire  
  
At your desire  
  
Goddess on the mountain top  
  
Burning like a silver flame  
  
The summit of beauty and love  
  
And Venus was her name  
  
She's got it  
  
Yeah, baby, she's got it  
  
I'm your Venus, I'm your fire  
  
At your desire  
  
Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire  
  
At your desire  
  
When she was finished, everyone started to clap and cheer for her! Minako is such a good singer, I know she will be a singing idol someday! Well they started shouting encore so Minako, being the modest person she is, NOT, said " why of course I will sing another song for you all of my loyal fans! I know you all love hearing my lovely voice and my next song is called " Route Venus"  
  
As Minako sang her song, my eyes started wandering across the room. Rei- chan and a boy with blonde hair were staring at eachother, and then he came over to our table and asked her to dance! She blushed a bit but said yes and they went onto the dance floor.Naru giggled and said looks like Rei might have a boyfriend. I giggled to. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and a voice said " well Odango , long time no see" I looked up to find none other then Seiya Kou…..  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Notes  
  
Well what does everyone think? This is another Seiya/Usagi fic ! I hope you will all like it! I like the idea ofher writing a diary. I have this series of books called The Royal Diaries and they gave me the idea. More chapters to come later! PLEASE leave me some reviews, okay? 


	2. The rest of the surprise, Trying to conv...

www.toonamiarsenal.com http://www.miakaandtamahome.com/nishi/pics.html  
  
July 6th continued  
  
Sorry, I had to stop writing because Luna came in. She was complaining that there was no tuna in the fridge! I said she was getting fat but she growled at me and threatened to scratch me in my sleep, so I guess I better go grocery shopping tomorrow! Luna can be a pain, but she is still a wonderful friend! Well anyway, I looked up and there was Seiya! I was so surprised to see him. He said " So Odango, what are you doing here" I glared at him and said MY NAME IS NOT ODANGO. My name is USAGI. Then he grinned and said " fine ODANGO, can I sit down." " I guess so, if you promise not to call me Odango"I said All right, he said and sat down next to me ^_^ So Usagi, (he called me that really not Odango, I was surprised to) who's your friend? "This is my best friend Osaka Naru. Naru-chan this is Kou Seiya, one of the Three Lights, and a good friend of mine. Naru shook his hand and said, " I can't believe I'm meeting you! I really love your music! Seiya, who is about as modest as Minako, said, " Well I'm flattered. How about I sing for you girls then? We both giggled and said yes. Minako came back to the table, just as he went up on stage. Rei was still talking with the boy (Who's name, as I later learned, is Tachi, but she calls him Tai-chan ^_^). Minako got really excited and started asking me what he was doing here, how long he was staying, was Yaten here too. but Seiya started to speak so I told her to be quiet. " Good evening everyone. I would like to dedicate this song to my very dear friend Usagi.  
  
Maybe it's intuition  
  
But some things you just don't question  
  
Like in your eyes  
  
I see my future in an instant  
  
And there it goes  
  
I think I've found my best friend  
  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
  
But I believe  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
There's just no rhyme or reason  
  
Only this sense of completion  
  
And in your eyes  
  
I see the missing pieces  
  
I'm searching for  
  
I think I've found my way home  
  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
  
But I believe  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
A thousand angels dance around you  
  
I am complete now that I've found you  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
Rei said that my face went red! Minako kept saying she wished that it were Yaten singing to her! Naru said that it was really romantic, and she wished Umino would sing to her! I don't like Seiya like that, at least I don't think I do.. ever since I broke up with Mamo-Baka I HAVE been thinking about him. NOT THAT MUCH.just sometimes. Well he came back and sat down and Minako started asking him a million questions. He said, " Minako, why don't you and the girls (as in the Senshi) all meet us at the park tomorrow, I'm sure the guys would love to see you." So we all agreed to meet tomorrow. As we all left, Seiya said he wanted to speak with me. I told Minako to go ahead of me, and that I would catch up. (The other girls had to drive home) We started walking and he said " I was wondering if you were going to bring the Outer Senshi and Mamoru tomorrow, because I would like to keep my head on, and if Haruka comes well.I might loose it. I smiled " Well Seiya, I think I can persuade them to come. And if they misbehave, I will order them to leave." I giggled. "You can order them around, Odango?" " Well I don't like doing if but if I must.I giggled again, I have only had to do that a few times but I don't like ordering my friends!" He laughed "So you could force Haruka to wear a pink, frilly dress?" We both burst into giggles at that. When we finally stopped laughing I said, " Mamoru will not be coming. We broke up over a year ago. He cheated on me and I couldn't forgive him for that." "Oh, I'm sorry Usagi, I shouldn't have mentioned him" he said. " No that's okay. It doesn't bother me. A part of me still feels like Serenity and misses him, but the other 95% of me wishes I could bash his head into a wall. Seiya smiled "If I was you, I'd send Haruka after him." " You know, she did offer to teach him a lesson but I don't think even he deserves a pissed off Haruka." Seiya said " Yeah I've been there, so I should know" " We walked for a bit longer and I realized we had arrived at my apartment building. I said that this was my house so I had to go. Seiya said " well Odango, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Then he leaned over and kissed my cheek. I'm sure my face went red! I said " Goodbye Seiya.I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled at me and started walking back down the street. I started to put my key in the door, but he called out "Hey Usagi" I turned around " I meant what I said in that song you know" I was surprised and nearly dropped my keys. ... Well I just heard Minako coming down the hall, and she probably wants to hear about what happened, so I'll say goodnight. Until tomorrow Tsukino Usagi ^_^  
  
July 7th  
  
Well so far so good! I got up at 8:00 and by 10:00 I was showered, dressed and had eaten my breakfast (yummy pancakes, thanks for the lessons Mako- chan). I remembered I had to call the outer senshi and Ami-chan and Mako- chan. Minako-chan said she would call the other 2, but left Haruka-San and the others to me! I dialed their number. RING RING  
  
Hello, This is Michiru speaking.  
  
Hi Michiru-San, it's Usagi.  
  
Hello Usagi-San, It's nice to hear from you.  
  
Michiru, the Three Lights are back in town and we were going to meet them at the park this afternoon. I was wondering if you and Setsuna-San, Hotaru- Chan and Haruka-San would like to come with us.  
  
Are you sure that we should be there Usagi? We never got along very well with the Starlights.  
  
Well, I was thinking that you could settle you differences. Please Michiru? You're the only person that could convince Haruka to come.  
  
All right Usagi. I'm sure that Setsuna and Hotaru will come, but Haruka is another story. I promise to try my best though princess.  
  
Thank you Michiru. I will see you at 12:30! Thanks so much.  
  
You're welcome Usagi. Goodbye.  
  
Goodbye Michiru.  
  
I hung up the phone and Minako said "well are they coming or not?" I answered with "well I'm fairly sure Hotaru and Setsuna will, and Michiru promised to try and get Haruka to come." " Oh good" said Minako " maybe now they can kiss and make up. Speaking of which, I need you to help me pick out an outfit to wear for Yaten!" Minako giggled. I laughed and said, " sure Minako, maybe the Goddess of love will find her own love today! It's 11:45 so we are going to leave. I told Michiru the time a half an hour late, so just the Inner Senshi and the Starlights could talk. It may take Michiru that long to convince Haruka to come! I'm off, I promise to write some more when I get home.  
  
July 7th continued  
  
Well Seiya still has his head! I'm so glad.  
  
Minako and I were the first ones to arrive at the park. We sat there for a few minutes and then soon after Ami-chan, Rei-chan and Mako-chan arrived. Just as they came over, we saw the Lights coming! We all ran over towards them. Everyone was hugging everyone; we were all so excited to see eachother again. When we had pried Minako off of Yaten's arm, we all went to sit down. The first thing we asked them was why were they here. Seiya said they were here because they missed everything and everyone (he looked at me when he said that) here on Earth. Yaten (who Minako was sitting very close to ^_^) said that Princess Kakuyu agreed to let them come here. Apparently, once chaos was defeated, all the damage it had done was reversed thanks to the power of the ginzuishou. Three cheers for me! The planet Kinomoku was restored, so they have spent the last two years getting everything back in order. Ami asked Taiki how long they were going to stay and he said, " The Princess said we may stay as long as we want to. The planet is basically restored and everything is back to normal. She was married a year ago, and she and Touya are doing fine, so she allowed us to come back.  
  
Rei said, " so are you guys are still going to sing, right?" Seiya said that they were, but it would be a while before they did any concerts. Minako got really excited and said, " well I'll definitely be first in line for tickets". Yaten said "Well I pity the poor people at the ticket window then" Minako punched him in the arm and said " now I know you can't really mean that because you love me to much to say such a mean thing to me!" "Ummm yeah" said Yaten. Then he turned towards me and said " And what planet is she from? (A.N. I say this all the time ^_^) " Well, technically she is from Venus, since she's the Princess of Venus, and it is the planet of love Yaten" I said, giggling.  
  
Then we all started to laugh, because Minako had secretly pulled out her Venus Love Chain, and tied it around Yaten's arm. She pretended to drag him away and he started yelling at her to let him go. She said " I'm only going to let you go if you promise to go out with me on Friday" "Fine" said Yaten " I'll do anything, Just UNTIE ME!" The rest of us started to laugh even louder as Minako let him go.  
  
Just as Minako had finally untied him, I saw Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka (who looked like she was going to her funeral) coming up the path......  
  
  
  
Authors Notes  
  
Well, I finally updated! Took a while, but I was up at my cottage! Poor Haruka looks like she has to be nice to Seiya and company now! I promise that Seiya and Usagi will get together soon! Any comments or anything at all PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!!! And read my other fic " the moon princess loves a star warrior" 


	3. The Outer Senshi and The Starlights...ge...

The rest of July 7th  
  
Well, I started to get nervous the second I saw them come up the path. I remembered what happened the last time the outer senshi had been near the Starlights, and I didn't want that again. Ami-chan noticed the look on my face and said " Don't worry Usagi-chan, you know that they would never do anything to upset you." " Thanks Ami. I just hope that you're right." As soon as they got to where we were sitting, the three lights stood up. Actually, we all got up rather quickly. I silently said, " Oh please let them all get along. Please Please let all of them get along."  
  
Haruka, with a great look of suffering and determination on her face, walked over towards Seiya. " Look, I don't like you, and I know that you don't like me, but since Koneko likes you, I think we should just forget it." Michiru stood near Haruka and said " You have to be good people if Usagi likes you, so we have decided that." Hotaru jumped in with " We should all try to be nice to one another. Right, Setsuna-mamma?" Setsuna nodded her head. " That is right. Do you think we can all make an effort to be friends?" she asked.  
  
Seiya turned over to Taiki and Yaten who nodded, and they all said, " We don't see why not" All of them shook hands and smiled. I was so happy I jumped around hugging everyone! I said " Thanks guys. This really means a lot to me! I know you can all learn to like eachother."  
  
Haruka mumbled something and I said " Haruka, you know that in the beginning, even the inner and outer senshi didn't get along. Now look at us." Haruka said " Good point Koneko. I'll try." I smiled and hugged her.  
  
We all spent the rest of the day just talking to eachother, and watching Yaten try and avoid Minako! It was so funny! Well, I have to get to sleep now, Seiya said that he and the other guys are starting at our college tomorrow! I'm really excited! So is Minako, and she is playing one of her 3 Lights C D's really loud, so I'm going to tell her to turn it down. Good Night.  
  
Tsukino Usagi ^_^  
  
  
  
July 8th Diary, you will not believe what happened to me today! I was sitting in the first class of the day and Minako (who sits next to me) and I were talking about a kawaii guy we saw at the arcade a few days ago, when the teacher came in with Seiya! He is now in our first class (Japanese History UGH) and Minako is disappointed Yaten isn't in with us.  
  
Well, he took the seat behind me and as he passed by he smiled at me and dropped me a note. After the teacher turned around to write something on the board I opened it and it said  
  
  
  
Dear Odango  
  
Can you meet me at the school entrance during lunch? I need to talk to you. Write me back.  
  
Love Seiya  
  
I was surprised that he wanted to see me so I quickly tore a piece of paper out of my notebook, and taking my favourite pink pen (with the little bunnies on it ^_^) and wrote:  
  
Dear Seiya  
  
Sure! I'd love to meet you! And I'm glad that you and the other senshi are getting along! See you then. Usagi ^_^  
  
As I finished the note, I folded it up and carefully dropped it onto Seiya's desk. Minako noticed and looked over at me. I mouthed "I'll tell you later" and turned over to watch Kinomoto-Sensei speak about the first emperors of Japan.  
  
My next class was English, which I've never been really good at. I still remember that party I went to with Mamoru, where everyone had to speak English. How embarrassing that was! Well, anyway the only person I knew in that class was Naru-chan, so we sat near eachother and practiced a dialogue that we are going to present. I kept thinking about the note Seiya sent me, and I wondered what he wanted to talk about. Actually I hardly paid any attention to class!  
  
As soon as class was over I picked up my stuff and raced over to the exit. I made it to the entrance of the school in 3 minutes. Ha Rei-chan! That was sooooooooo fast! I even got there first! I waited for about 5 minutes (wow me waiting for someone, that's a first) and then I saw Seiya come running up. He stopped when he saw me and I said " Hi Seiya. How was your class?" He said " It was absolutely horrible because you weren't there" I blushed and said " Haha very funny Seiya."  
  
What he said next surprised me so much I almost thought I was dreaming or something " Usagi, it's not a joke. I was totally serious." I stood there for a moment and started to say something, but Seiya went on. "Usagi I love you. I tried to tell you before, but I couldn't because you were with Mamoru. Now that you aren't with him anymore, I can only hope that you will give me a chance."  
  
I stood there shocked for a while and didn't know what to say. I thought about everything we had been through, and remembered how I had been thinking about him a lot lately. Then something my mother, Queen Serenity, once said came back to me " Seiya, my mother once told me "This time find happiness, Serenity. with the one you love". Serenity may have loved Endymion, but that was a long time ago. I may be Serenity, but I'm also Usagi and Usagi thinks that she will definitely give you a chance because she really cares about you. I have always liked you, but being preoccupied with Mamoru and my supposed destiny, I was to stupid to realize it." I started to turn away but Seiya stopped me. " Usagi, you could never be stupid" and then he.He kissed me. I was surprised, but I actually enjoyed it! (Blush)  
  
We finished our kiss and then we went out for lunch! We had hamburgers because they are Seiya's favourite!  
  
I can hardly believe that he really likes me! This has been one of the most wonderfull days of my life! We are going to go out on a date tomorrow, 2 days before Minako & Yaten's "date". I'm really excited!  
  
Oh there's the phone, I better go and get it. See you tomorrow!  
  
Tsukino Usagi *^_^*  
  
Authors Notes  
  
Well, I finally updated! So sorry for taking this long! I apologize for my extreme degree of laziness. I am so bad! Bad Lady Schezar. I want to say thank you to my reviewers! Thanks go out to Sweet Sere, Space Ghost, Bunny brooks and Sakura! You guys are the best! I really love getting reviews, especially nice ones like these! Please continue to leave such nice reviews. Seiya/Usagi forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. A strange dream, and Usagi's shower adve...

July 9th 7:00 am  
  
Dear Diary I can't believe I'm up so early! Minako is still snoring in her room. I'm excited for today, but I'm partly up so early because..well. I had a strange dream last night.  
  
I found myself in a beautiful garden full of roses, and what's more is I was on the moon! I was in the Silver Millennium and was Princess Serenity. And that wasn't the amazing part either, Seiya was there! I'm not sure of exactly what happened but he said "" I will see you later, my Princess" and kissed my hand!* I blushed and ran off, to where I can't remember, because that's when I woke up!  
  
What could this dream mean? I thought I loved Mamoru back then. Grrrrrrrrrr. Well, I won't let it drive me crazy. I'll talk to Setsuna-San about it later. I'm going to take a shower.  
  
Tsukino Usagi ^_~  
  
7: 27 am Great Serenity what is happening to me!!!!!!!!! I went and got into the shower, without even looking in the mirror, and started to wash my hair. I thought my hair looked a bit different than usual, but I didn't pay any attention, because it's like that when it gets wet sometimes. I washed my hair and couldn't seem to find the conditioner anywhere. Luckily, I heard Mina-P* stumble into the bathroom and splash water on her face. I stuck my head out from behind the curtain and said " Miinnaaa -chan is the conditioner out there" she grumbled, grabbed a bottle off the shelf and turned to hand it to me. Suddenly her mouth dropped down to the floor, she dropped the conditioner and said " Serenity Sama what happened to you? Your hair.. You" She stopped suddenly, unable to finish.  
  
I hurriedly grabbed a towel, wrapped it around myself and stepped out of the shower. I looked in the mirror, let out a scream and then my jaw joined Minako's on the floor! I couldn't believe it! My hair had gone completely silver and I even had the crescent moon on my forehead. I couldn't believe it!  
  
I almost fainted but Mina-Chan caught me! She said "Usa-Chan. I suggest we call Setsuna-San. She will know what's going on. She usually does." I nodded in agreement and pulled out the Luna Pen, as Minako pulled out her communicator. I used the pen to get dressed, and fix my hair (which is now MUCH longer than it was before). Minako called Setsuna and she should be here any...DING DONG. Oh good. There's the bell. Setsuna has a lot of explaining to do!  
  
Ja Ne , Tsukino Usagi  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Notes  
  
* for reference to this flashback/ what it means see Chapter of my other Fic: The Moon Princes Loves A Star Warrior!  
  
*Mina-P is one of Minako's nicknames.  
  
Well, I finally remembered to get off my lazy butt and do an update! I am the worst! I have sooooo much schoolwork to do! Yikes! But I still have a few faithful reviewers lil azn mystikal girl, Swet Sere, moon power!, usagi girl and Girl Power!! whom I am greatly appreciative of! I love ya all! P.S. Sorry for the short chapter! Next One will be longer, I promise! 


	5. Her mother's sister's son, the Earth and...

July 9th continued 9:00 am  
  
Dear Diary There is no toothpaste or mouthwash left in the entire apartment! Eckkkk! I used it all! I almost wish I had never called Setsuna ! But I'm getting ahead of myself, here's what happened.  
  
After the doorbell rang, I went to the door and let Setsuna in. She took one look at me (I still have the Crescent on my head by the way) and said "Serenity-Sama" putting her hand to her mouth.  
  
We went to the living room, where Minako, Luna and Artemis were waiting. We sat down and I said "Puu, there is an explanation for all of this, right?" She nodded and said, "Yes Usagi-San but it's a slightly long one". Minako groaned, Artemis scratched her and I said "I've got time, I need to know" Setsuna smiled wryly "All right Usagi, but please promise not to be mad later" "I nodded, wondering why Setsuna would say that. Then I found out.  
  
" Well Usagi. You know that when the Silver Millenium collapsed, your mother used the power of the Ginzuishou to send all of you to the future. You also know that, because of the enormous amount of negative energy it contained, it split into the seven nigizuishou*. When it spit, your memories of your past lives were changed around."  
  
I panicked. "WHAT Do you mean? Am I not really the Princess?"  
  
Setsuna said "Oh it's nothing that serious Princess, just that certain relationships weren't remembered as they should be. You see, a Lunarian woman can be born with any colour of hair there is. Your mother was born with violet coloured hair herself. But, when she meets her true soul mate and they have both declared their love, her hair turns silver"  
  
Minako interrupted her. "But Usagi-Hime always had silver hair, and wasn't Mamoru her soul mate?"  
  
Setsuna sighed and said "Not exactly. Seiya is and was her soul mate. You met when you were just little children, and neither of you remembered it. You must have said something to each other, because the next day your hair was silver."  
  
I was shocked. Seiya is my soul mate? I didn't know what to think. I always thought that was Mamoru, but we broke up and I didn't think about it again. It was pretty hard to think about and Minako's question broke into my thoughts. " But what was Mamoru to her back then?" I sat up and listened intently. Setsuna took a deep breath and, with a slight look of regret in her garnet eyes said " Endymion was... her mother's sister's son"  
  
I thought I was going to faint. I put my hand to my head and said " Setsuna, you've got to be joking. Please tell me that you are joking". Setsuna shook her head and said " Sorry Hime, I'm very serious." Minako let out a loud screech and said, "You're telling me he was her cousin? Ewwwwwwwwwwwww! That's gross! And with the amount of times you've kissed him.." I suddenly got up and raced to the bathroom, pulled out the mouthwash and proceeded to pour it into my mouth.  
  
I thought I heard a laugh from the living room, so I reluctantly put the mouthwash away and stormed into the living room to find Setsuna and Minako giggling like there was no tomorrow. I put my hands on my hips, pretending to be angry, and said, " How dare you laugh at your Princess?" "S..sorry hime" said Setsuna, trying not to start laughing again "But you looked so funny". "Yeah" said Minako, who was shaking with laughter "I wish I had a camera".  
  
I glared at her. " Not funny Venus. Setsuna do you mind telling me the rest of this story?" "Of course Usagi, but there isn't much to tell. Your mother's younger sister married Endymion, the King of the Earth, and they had Mamoru. Then your mother had you. You were actually the best of friends." I rolled my eyes "Uhhh huh Sure. That's why we get along so well".  
  
"Usagi" said Setsuna, so only I could hear her "You know that you wanted to be friends again, but you didn't do it. I think you should." I nodded "I guess so. I guess I was afraid of being friends again. I mean, now I know we weren't destined and all that, but it still hurt". Minako threw her arms around me "Don't worry Usa, I'll help you." I laughed and said "Thanks V- Babe. I appreciate it."  
  
Then Setsuna stood up. "Well, girls I better get going. I have a meeting to go to so I'm going to leave now" "Thanks for coming Setsuna. I appreciate it," I said as I walked her to the door. She smiled at me, and stepped outside. I closed the door and let out a heavy sigh. Minako was pulling her shoes on as well. "I figure you want some time to think Usagi. I'm going to the store". I smiled at her, nodding my thanks. As the door closed, I made my way to my room, where I still am.  
  
I did a lot of thinking. Since I changed this morning, I feel so different. Like Serenity has come back again. I still don't know what to say to Mamoru or Seiya. I mean, I've gone through my whole life thinking Mamoru was my soul mate, my destined one, and now that's changed. Actually, I'm really glad it has, because I know how much I love Seiya now. I wish I had realized it sooner. I'm amazed he still loves me after so long. I still feel bad about not trying to be friends again with Mamoru. Yes, he did cheat on me, but we weren't meant to be together. I know that now. I think I know what to do. I have to go and talk with Mamoru first. He needs to know about this as well. Hopefully we can reconcile our differences and be friends again. Despite everything I've said about him, I did miss having him around. Well I'm going to go now. Wish me luck..I'll need it.  
Tsukino Usagi ~_~  
  
July 9th, continuation #2 9:00pm  
  
Well did I ever have a loooong day! It was a good one though! I'm sooo happy! I'm back to being Usa-chan/Sere instead of Tsukino-san and I have Mamo-chan/Endy back instead of Chiba-san! It's a loooong story diary so sit tight and listen!  
  
Now first things first. I know it sounds sort of like I got back together with Mamoru, but I didn't. I mean, how could I? Eckkkkkkkkkkkkkk! He's my cousin for Selene's* sake! And besides, I have Seiya who loves me and I love him!(dreamy sigh)  
  
Anyway here it goes.  
  
I pulled out a bandana to cover the crescent moon on my head (It still won't go away) and proceeded to make my way over to Mamoru's apartment. (Yes I did leave Mina-P a note). I felt really nervous, but I said to myself " Usagi you've killed dozens of Youma and faced down Chaos himself so ring the bell." And I did. Mamoru answered the door, looking quite shocked, and said " Tsukino-San, what are you doing here, and what happened to your hair?" I took a deep breath, and pulled the bandanna off of my head, saying " Endymion please I need to talk to you. It's important".  
  
He ushered me in and we went to sit in the living room. He made us some lemonade and I pulled out my crystal. Mamoru looked surprised and said "Serenity, what are you doing?" I said "Endymion, there isn't an easy way to tell you this, but our memories of our past lives were switched around. I want to restore them". He nodded and said "All right, but first I want to ask you something".  
  
I nodded and he said " Can you forgive me for being such a moron? I'm so sorry for what I did, and I've been wanting to ask for your forgiveness. I would have apologized sooner but Haruka wouldn't let me near you and." . "Oh Endy" I said, with tears in my eyes " I wanted to put this all behind us to! Of course I forgive you", and I went over to hug him. We spent nearly 20 minutes talking but then Mamoru said " Well Sere let's get on with this.". I nodded and whispered to the crystal, in the ancient language of the Lunariens, "Ginzuishou entula lye anwa renaoo a' lye". There was a faint flash of light and suddenly, the Golden Crystal appeared over Mamoru's chest. There was a second, even brighter flash and we disappeared................  
Authors Notes  
  
* The seven rainbow crystals * You know how we always say: Oh for God's sake! I figured Usagi would say Selene instead! * I just used Elvish as Lunarien. What she said was " Ginzuishou return our real memories to us".  
  
Sorry sorry sorry (times a million) I have been so very lazy! I hope that this chapter was worth waiting for! I really hope you like it! Thanks go out to Ann, serena! , Eo*Angel and especially Sailor Midnight! Mitzi, you updated you fics, so I decided to get off my butt and do mine! You're an inspiration! 


	6. Aunt Harmonia, A Tattoo, and Minako's ru...

July 9th (last continuation, I promise you) 9:45pm  
  
I had to stop there. And at the most interesting part too! Minako-chan wanted to know where the chocolate syrup was! I couldn't believe it! She said it was IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anyway back to what happened.  
  
After the second flash of light, I opened my eyes and immediately noticed we were no longer in Mamoru's apartment! In fat, we were on the moon! It took me only a second longer to realize we were no longer Usagi and Mamoru but Endymion and Serenity!  
  
Endymion turned to me and said " Serenity, what's going on?" "You're asking me? How should I know Endymion?" "Well Serenity, you did send us here" "I didn't do it on purpose Endy no baka*"  
  
We glared at each other for a few minutes and them we heard a strange voice that said "Serenity.. Endymion.. Serenity.. Endymion". We looked around, and couldn't see anything. I was getting freaked out and then a strange light appeared in front of us. Endymion drew his sword, pushed me behind him, and I pulled the Ginzuishou off of my neck holding it tightly in my hand. Then the light suddenly split into two glowing balls, and each started to form a person.  
  
The first person was a tall woman in a pale violet coloured dress that reached down to the floor. She had deep blue eyes and bright pink hair, which was pulled back into a French braid that reached to her knees. She seemed very familiar to me, as if I knew who she was. I didn't stop to think about it because the second woman was my mother and, in less than a second, I pushed Endymion out of the way and ran into her arms.  
  
"Oh mother. I've missed you so much," I cried, tears falling down my cheeks; " I haven't seen you in such a very long time". Tears fell down her cheeks as well as she said "My little Serenity, you've grown so much. I only wish I could have been there for you". "Oh Mother" I laughed, wiping away my tears "But you were. You helped me so many times, I don't know what I would have done without you".  
  
It was then that I noticed Endymion and the tall woman staring at each other. Something was strange about the two of them.. something very strange. Then it hit me! They had the exact same eyes!!!  
  
Endymion looked at her and said "Mother"? She said " Yes my dearest Endymion. I am your mother", and, just as I had seconds before, he launched himself into his mother's arms. It was then that I remembered who she was. "Aunt Harmonia. That's Auntie Harmonia, isn't it mother"? My mother nodded and said, "Yes dear. I'm happy you remember now". As I looked over at her and Endymion, both smiling and talking, and I felt happy too. He never got to know his family because of the car crash, so it was wonderful for him to have one again.  
  
Then Aunt Harmonia turned over to me and said "Why Chibi Serenity! You've grown so beautiful, just like my favourite sister," and she winked in my mother's direction. I giggled and said "Thanks Auntie Harmonia" and ran over to give her a hug. As I let go of my Aunt, I noticed I had something on my right foot, so I pulled up the hem of my dress to get a better look. What I saw made me scream. There, just above my ankle , was a crescent moon with the Roman Number 2 (which looks like this II) above it! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I HAVE A TATTOO ON MY FOOT!!!!!!"  
  
My mother and Aunt looked at each other and started to laugh. I was fuming! "This is no laughing matter mom! I have a tattoo on my foot!" Endymion laughed as well. "Good going Odango Atama. When did you get that thing"? I glared at him, pulling my Eternal Tier out of my sub space pocket saying, "Don't make me use this on you Endymion". My mother put a hand on my shoulder and said "Now Serenity, there's no need for violence". "And besides" said Aunt Harmonia lightly "Endymion has one to".  
  
Endymion immediately fell to the ground as all three of us giggled. He immediately sat up, pulled of his boot and sock, and rolled up the leg of his pants. And there it was, just above HIS left ankle, a rose with the Roman Number One (looks like this I ). He opened his mouth to say something, but his mother beat him to it. "Endy my dear son, before you start, I have to tell you something. You see, you, Serenity, your younger sister , and your cousin were all very close. So one day, for reasons I have yet to fathom, you all went and got these done. The numbers match your age order, and the symbols explain themselves."  
  
Endymion just stood there for a while with his mouth open (personally I thought he looked like a goldfish) ,and looked shocked. Then he finally said, "I can't believe this. Where did it come from? I've never seen it before!" My mother turned to him and said, "I believe I can explain that. It was kept hidden because you didn't have your true memories. When they were returned, so was it".  
  
Endymion continued to sputter indignantly, as I tried my best not to laugh. I then realized that I was starting to look a little funny. In fact, it looked as if I was disappearing. I looked at Endymion and realized the same thing was happening to him! My mother looked at me sadly and said " Well my dear, I guess your time here is up. Don't worry about the crescent. Only the Royal court will be able to see it ". I nodded and hugged her one last time, and Endymion hugged his mother. Then we stood back and I pulled out the Crystal. I said " Ginzuishou, entul lye a' Tel' Earth". *  
  
And with a final "I love you" to our parents, and a few tears, we left the moon and re-appeared in Mamoru's apartment as Usagi and Mamoru. I stayed for a little while, but I soon left to go home. Minako asked for details, but I said no. I want to tell everyone at the same time. Except for Seiya. I want to speak to him myself. I called him and we're going out tomorrow. I'm planning o telling him everything then.  
  
I'm going to get some sleep now. Even gorgeous Lunarien Princesses need their beauty sleep. *^_^*  
  
Tsukino Usagi  
  
July 10th 9:45 am  
  
Well, I found a second to write now. I got up at eight (heheh see Rei-no- baka, I CAN get up early, NYEAH) to have loooots of time to get ready. I got in the shower at 8:10 and spent about 30 minutes in there! Before, it only took about 18 minutes to wash my hair, now (since it's much longer) it took 25!  
  
I dried my hair and pulled it up into the usual odangoes. I wrapped my robe around me and went to wake up Minako. It took 20 minutes, but she eventually got up. (I think I busted her pillow). She's in the shower right now.  
  
I'm getting ready to go out now. I'm meeting Seiya at 11:30 for lunch! I think I'm the luckiest girl in the whole world. I have the perfect outfit too! I have two purple bows for my odangos, and a purple shirt with a white heart on it. I have a pair of white jeans, and a cute pair of sneakers, which I hope Mina-chan won't miss for a while. As for the crescent on my head, well I don't have to worry about that anymore. Who knows, maybe I'll find one of my Senshi's long lost sister! Teehee! That's silly isn't it? Sounds just like a soap opera.  
  
Well. Now that I think about it, maybe they did have siblings. Endymion had a little sister ( I think her name was Reah), and we both had a cousin as well( Whose name I can't seem to remember yet). Oh well! Our memories will probably sort themselves out later when we are all together.  
  
I better get going! I want to borrow Minako's sparkly eyeshadow!  
  
Tsukino Usagi ^_^  
  
Authors Notes  
  
* No-baka, means the/you idiot. Added to someone's name (Ex Endymion no baka) is like saying Endymion you idiot.  
  
* Again I used Elvish in place of Lunarien. She said " Ginzuishou, Return us to the Earth.  
  
Well, what do you think! I can't wait to start writing the rest! I did my best to still have Usagi and Mamoru remain friends, since I don't hate him or anything. I actually like Mamoru/Usagi BUT Seiya/ Usagi will always be Number 1 for me! This WAS quicker than my last update right?  
  
Okay okay I know! Bad Hikari! I have to update sooner. Please give me some reviews, as the more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to update! 


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

THIS IS AN IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!  
  
I haven't updated this story in a very long while. I seem to have hit a huuuuge writer's block, and can not seem to come up with new ideas for it.  
  
I still love this fic, and will plan on finishing it sometime in the future. However, I would like to concentrate on my two other unfinished fics , The Anime Surveys and The Dragon and Apollo's Chosen One.  
  
So until further notice, this fic is going to be put en hiatus. I promise to finish it, I just don't know when.  
  
Until then SEIYA AND USAGI FOREVER!  
  
Hikari Schezar/ Sailor Cancer 


End file.
